The Fashion Show
by Rose Tiger
Summary: Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Temari are about to be in a fasion show with the boys watching. But someone wanted to ruin their fun. Read and see!


The Fashion Show

By Rose Tiger

Naruto and his friends are all 18 and over in this story.

It was a clear summer day in Konoha. Eighteen year old, Hinata Hyuga, was meeting her 4 best friends; Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Temari in the park to hang out. Even though Temari and her brothers, Gaara and Kankuro are from the Sand Village, they come visit every now and then since she's dating Shikamaru.

Ino: Hinata! You made it on time!

Sakura: Yeah, what took you so long?

Hinata: Sorry. I lost track of time.

Tenten: My guess, you were training again, weren't you?

Hinata: You caught me.

Temari: Never mind that. Anyway, I hope that Sakura has a good reason to bring us out here.

Sakura: I do. Okay ladies, listen up. Lady Tsunade met a big fashion designer in her office yesterday. He just made a number of summer fashions this year!

Girls: Cool!

Sakura: That's just the tip of the iceberg.

Ino: There's more?

Sakura: A lot more. The designer is none other than Kenzo Izumi.

Tenten: Kenzo Izumi? I love his designs!

Temari: Me too! His designs are so cute!

Sakura: Wait, I'm not done yet. Mr. Izumi took one look at me and asked me if I could model his new designs in a fashion show that's happening in a few weeks.

Hinata gasped: You're going to model? And what fashion show?

Sakura: Lady Tsunade thought it would be a good idea to throw a fashion show with the best lady ninjas of this village since all of the clothes that Mr. Izumi makes are for girls only.

Ino: We know that. But why are only you being part of the show?

Sakura: That's the thing. I'm not the only one.

Temari: Really? Who else are in it?

Sakura: All of us!

Girls: What?!

Sakura: Yes! Lady Tsunade showed pictures of all of us and Mr. Izumi thought that we are really beautiful.

Tenten: I can't believe it! We're going to be in a fashion show!

Ino: Modeling Kenzo Izumi's designs!

All of the girls except Hinata squealed.

Ino: What's the matter, Hinata?

Hinata: I don't know if I want to be part of the show.

Tenten: Why?

Hinata: I'm a bit scared. What if I mess up or boys will start thinking "things" about me?

Sakura: That never stopped you before.

Hinata: Huh?

Sakura: Hinata, when you walk down the street, so many boys wouldn't take their eyes off of you.

Hinata blushing: Really?

Temari: Yeah. On your way here, I saw you strutting.

Hinata: I strut?

Temari: Yeah!

Hinata: I didn't know.

Ino pretending to be Hinata strutting: I saw you strutting your stuff.

Tenten: Mm-hm! Work your stuff, Hinata!

Hinata giggled as she was strutting and her four friends cheering her on. Three snobbish girls named Hikaru, Kaori, and Ringo came to the five friends and interrupted their fun.

Hikaru: So _you_ girls actually going to be in the Izumi Fashion Show?

Tenten: Yeah. What's wrong with that?

Ringo: There's nothing wrong except Lady Tsunade's choice of models.

Sakura not happy to what she's hearing: Excuse you?

Kaori: Take our word for it. I mean models for Izumi's designs are supposed to be beautiful and sexy like Hikaru, Ringo, and myself, Kaori. Models are not supposed to be pigs…

Ino growled.

Kaori: …no talent pink haired losers…

Sakura growled: Why you…

Kaori: …a psycho weapon bitches…

Tenten angry: Who are you calling a psycho?!

Kaori: …Sand witches…

Temari growled.

Kaori: …and girls with creepy eyes.

Hinata: My eyes are not creepy!

Ringo: Well, you've got a lot of courage to speak up like that since you're the shyest of all ninja.

Tenten: Just leave her alone already!

Kaori: Why should we? We all know that she has the hots for Naruto Uzumaki.

Hinata blushed: Why do you have drag him into this?

Kaori: We all know that you love him, so it wouldn't hurt to steal him from you.

Hinata shocked: What?!

Ringo dazzled: Kaori thought he was supper hot since he grew up over the years.

Hikaru dazzled: He also became a hero after he destroyed Orochimaru and the Akatsuki clan.

Kaori with hearts in her eyes: He's so fine and so mine!

Hinata mad: No! You are not taking him away from me! You just stay away from him!

Kaori with arrogance: Ha! You don't have a chance against me, Hyuga.

Hinata with courage: Yes I do! You know what? I'm going to be in the fashion show and you can't stop me!

Temari cheering: That's right, Hinata!

Ino cheering: Show them who's the boss around here!

Kaori and her friends about to make their leave: Okay, whatever you say. Oh, just to remind you. Not only Naruto will be there, but the whole village as well.

The three snobs laughed as they walked away.

Hinata shivering: The whole village…will be there? What have I gotten myself into?

Hinata fainted. Her four worried friends carried the heiress to Ino's house. As they got to Ino's home, Hinata recovered.

Ino: Hey Hinata. You okay?

Hinata: Yes.

Sakura: Can you believe those girls? Thinking that their better than everyone?

Tenten: I know!

Temari: But that is not going to stop me. I'm still being part of the fashion show.

Ino: Me too! Those bitches aren't getting away with what they said!

Hinata: Especially about Naruto.

Tenten: Hinata? Are you all right?

Hinata: I am not letting Kaori take Naruto away from me! Who does that girl think she is? The Queen of Konoha?

Inner Sakura: This is defiantly the Hinata that we don't know anymore.

Hinata: I'm not going to let what those snot-faced snobs push me around! They want beautiful models? I'll give them beautiful models.

Temari: Where are you going with this?

Hinata: Ladies, get me ready because I'm going to the fashion show!

The girls cheered at Hinata's courage once again. For many days, the five friends practiced for the show, which includes overcoming stage fright, posture, and strutting in high heals (which is very hard). One day, Naruto and the boys were discussing about the fashion show.

Lee: Hey, guys. Have you heard about the fashion show?

Kiba: Yeah, and they have a party after the show for the models and their guests.

Choji chopping on his chips: I hope they have good food.

Sasuke: You do know that every single one of us is the guest to the party, right?

Naruto: Yeah, but why us?

Shikamaru: Think about it, Naruto. Our lady teammates are part of the show.

Kankuro: Wait a minute! Temari will be strutting on the runway?

Shikamaru smiled at the thought.

Gaara: My sister, a model. This I got to see.

Neji: I'm glad that you're happy about your sister. I, on the other hand, am worried about Hinata.

Shino: You shouldn't worry about her all of the time, Neji. She may be shy, but I'm sure she'll do just fine as the rest of the girls.

Naruto: Yeah. Don't worry about Hinata, Neji. I think she'll be a great model. Look at her. She has changed over the years (starting to daydream about Hinata's beauty) with her long silky hair, her smooth milky white skin, her pearly eyes, and her hourglass shape…. (Blushing) wow….

Choji sweat dropped: We have totally lost Naruto.

Sasuke sweat dropped: What else is new?

Kankuro: I wouldn't say that I'm not surprised that he likes the Hyuga chick. I mean, who wouldn't like her? She's hot.

Shikamaru: I'm guessing he developed feelings for her when he came back from his two-year training with the frog hermit.

Naruto still stuck in his lovesick daydream: Oh man…she is so sexy…

Jiraiya thinking about Hinata: Yeah…I would like to do research with her.

Naruto still lovesick: Yea- (Naruto snapped out of his dream) Hey! When did you get here? And who said that you could do "research" with Hinata, you pervert?!

Jiraiya: One. I just got here a moment ago. Two. Hinata is a very lovely lady, and I'm looking forward to see her and more girls at the fashion show. OH HELL YEAH!!!!!!!!!!! SEXY GIRLS GALORE!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Naruto very angry: Listen, Pervy Sage! I don't want you near Hinata or any of the girls!! Got that?!

Jiraiya: All right. All right. I won't get near them. (Snickering) But I'm still doing my research. (Laughing while walking away)

Naruto: Damn you, Pervy Sage!!! You are nothing but a slimy, dirty, ass grabbing, finger poppin pervert!!!

Neji: Naruto, what is this "research" Master Jiraiya was talking about?

Kiba: Yeah, what was he talking about?

Naruto: Are you sure you want to know?

Boys: Yes.

Naruto sighed and gestured the boys to huddle up: I'll tell you, but you won't like it.

Sasuke: Well tell us anyway.

Gaara: We want to know what he was talking about.

Naruto: Well, his "research" is… (Whispering what "research" Jiraiya was talking about)

Boys at the top of their lungs that shook the whole forest: WHAT??????!!!!! (Echo: WHAT???!!!…What??!!!…what??!!)

Neji with his Byakugan activated: Where is he?! Where is that sorry excuse for a ninja?! Better yet, a sorry excuse for a man?! (Running after Jiraiya, but he was being held back by Lee) Let me at him! Let me at him! I'll kill him! I mean it! That man is dead! I'm talking Eight Trigram Sixty-four Palms in full power here! Let go of me!!

Lee holding Neji as he could: Neji, take it easy!

Neji: How can I?! That man could do unspeakable things to Hinata! Then he'll add her to his filthy book!

Naruto: What chance do you have against him? He's one of the legendary Sanin.

Neji: Are you saying that we should let him get near Hinata?!

Naruto: No. I faced him before, let me handle him. I'll protect Hinata. Besides, I'm the one who likes her and I'm looking forward on seeing her at the show.

Sasuke: You're becoming a pervert like Jiraiya.

Naruto: Hardly. I'm not the one desperate for sex and making a novel of my sex life.

Boys: Yeah. That's true.

Naruto: And Neji, I know you wanted to see Tenten at the show.

Neji blushed as the boys laughed.

Shikamaru: I'm hoping that Temari looks as good as her attitude.

Kankuro: I got my eye on you lazy ass.

Choji chopping his chips twice as much: Ino is always beautiful even back at the academy. Imagine her on the runway.

Gaara: What about Sakura?

Sasuke and Lee: I'm looking forward to that! Huh?

Lee: What are you talking about Sasuke? You always thought that she was annoying.

Sasuke: I didn't mean to. I've always liked her, but I didn't want to get her involved in my problems with Itachi.

Lee: How can you be so selfish? She would have done anything to help you!

Sasuke: Itachi killed my family! If Sakura got involved, she would have been too!

Lee: You would've protected her with your very life like I would!

Sasuke: Well I will now! Stay away from her you freak!

Lee: You selfish fool!

Kiba and the rest of the guys walking back to the village: Unless you guys are done, we're out of here.

Sasuke and Lee running after the guys: Wait for us!

On the night of the fashion show, Hinata, Ino, Sakura, Tenten, and Temari were getting their hair fixed and make-up done to be ready for the runway.

Temari: All right! Tonight's the big night and all of the boys will be watching.

Tenten: I hope Neji will like my summer dress.

Sakura: Oh yeah. That's right. We get to keep these clothes after the show.

Inner Sakura: Hell Yeah! I'll become the eye candy of Sasuke's eye every single day of his life! Cha!

Ino noticed Hinata sitting next to her looking depressed.

Ino: What's up, Hinata?

Hinata: Do you think I will look good for Naruto tonight?

Sakura: Are you kidding? When I hung out with him and Sasuke yesterday, all he could talk about was you.

Hinata blushing: Really?

Sakura: Yeah. He didn't even want to eat ramen at all that day. Better yet, this whole week! That gave the ramen bar owner a heart attack.

Tenten: Naruto without a whole week of ramen? He's really got it bad for you.

Hinata squealed.

Kaori passing by: Well he'll forget about you when I start strutting on the catwalk. (laughs)

Ino: Forget about that barracuda. You'll do great, Hinata.

Hinata: Thanks, Ino. I'll go out there and strut my stuff!

The four friends cheered at Hinata's courage once again until Kenzo Izumi came in to the model's dressing room.

Kenzo: All right ladies, are you ready for tonight?

All of the models: YEAH!

Kenzo: Excellent! Now listen up. This fashion show has three rounds. The first round is everyday summer wear, second round is swimwear, and the final round is party wear.

The models cheered.

Kenzo chuckled: I know you girls are excited and so am I. The show starts in 15 minutes. I want all of you to look beautiful out there because I know you are! And don't forget to smile!

Temari: Well this is it.

Hinata: Good luck everyone!

All of the models thanked Hinata except Kaori, Hikaru, and Ringo.

Kaori snickering evilly: You're the one that needs all of the luck.

Hikaru and Ringo snicker evilly with Kaori. These evil girls are up to something. At the auditorium, the audience was about to be seated before show time. Naruto, the boys, and the ninja teachers have the front row seats. They were very excited about the show, mostly Jiraiya.

Jiraiya shouting: Quit wasting our time! We want to see the show!

Tsunade gave Jiraiya a hard knock on the head: Will you shut up? I bet you the girls aren't coming out because of you.

Jiraiya rubbing his head trying to act innocent: I have no idea what you're talking about.

Kakashi: This aught to be interesting.

Iruka: I know Naruto is interested. Naruto, did you get your camera?

Naruto: Yes, Iruka-sensei. I'm ready to take a lot of pictures of Hinata. Oh man, imagine how sexy she'll look tonight!

Sasuke: Now I know he has it bad.

Kiba holding his camera: What do you mean?

Sasuke: For a while already, all he could talk about was Hinata. He even skipped ramen for one whole week.

Boys shocked: No ramen for a week?!

Kankuro holding his camera: Damn! He's really got it bad.

Guy: It happens to every boy around Naruto's age. When they fall in love, all they could think about is the person that is the apple of their eye. (Cheering) The Burning Flames of Youth and Love burns in Naruto's heart for his precious jewel!

Tsunade glaring at Guy: If I hear you talk about "The Burning Flames of Youth" again, I promise you that I will hurt you.

Guy sweating: Yes, Lady Tsunade.

Kurenai: All of you, knock it off. The show is starting.

When the lights were turned down, the audience's chatter quiet down to a stop. Then Kenzo Izumi came on stage and the people clapped.

Kenzo: Good evening ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to the Izumi Fashion Show. I am so happy to be here in Konoha. It is such a lovely village with such lovely people.

Lee being proud: Well, he sure has good taste.

Gaara annoyed: Aw, shut up. Will you?

Kenzo continues: Now, I have chosen a number of young girls to model my new desiens and I have to say the girls are very beautiful.

The boys in the crowd are getting excited.

Shizune: The boys are sure are getting excited.

Kurenai: Let the boys be boys I guess.

Kenzo: And now, I would like everyone to sit back, relax, and enjoy the show.

Jiraiya snickering: I know I will enjoy the show.

Naruto: Shut up, Pervy Sage.

The runway lit up and a the music started to play. One cute girl walked on the runway with a yellow tank top with spaghetti strings and jean shorts and wedges.

Kiba taking pictures: Ooh! She's cute!

Shino: Behave Kiba.

Then Ringo came out in a red tube top with jean mini skirt and wedges. Then Hikaru came out in a white tube top with a jean jacket and matching Capri pants and high heals. All of the boys are already whistling at the models. Then Ino came out in a indigo dress that is very flirty. She winked at Choji that dropped his chips.

Shizune: Doesn't she look lovely?

Guy: Yes, she looks very youth-

Tsunade glared at Guy.

Guy cleared his throat: She looks very nice.

Sakura was next. She was wearing a pink baby-tee shirt that shows part of her belly. She also has a mini skirt that made Lee and Sasuke dropped their jaws. She waved at the boys and they wave back. When Sakura left, Lee and Sasuke glared at each other. Next was Temari in her periwinkle strapless dress. She couldn't help but smile when Shikamaru was smiling at her back, Gaara clapping for his sister, and Kankuro taking pictures. Tenten was next. She wore a blue tube top with matching mini skirt and sleeveless jacket. Neji blushed, but he admired the sight. He just didn't like it when all of the guys in the crowed were whistling at her. Then came Kaori in her black halter and pencil pants. She tried to sashay in front of Naruto to get his attention. However, Naruto wasn't interested. That didn't make her happy. Suddenly, Naruto notice something, or better yet, someone caught his eye and captured his heart. It was none other than Hinata in her lovely purple halter with spaghetti strings around her neck. She was also wearing bell-bottom jeans. Naruto was love struck and Kaori noticed and she was getting steamed. Everyone, even Naruto was taking pictures of Hinata like they've never seen such a rare beauty. That got Kaori really steamed. On her way backstage, she purposely made Hinata trip. Everyone gasped at what happened. No one knew it was Kaori that caused this mess except Naruto and his friends.

Neji: How dare she do that to Hinata?

Shino: Why did she do that?

Kiba: What the hell is her problem?

Jiraiya writing down what happened in his book: This is good stuff!

Iruka: How can you even think about writing at a time like this?

Naruto looked worryingly at Hinata.

Hinata thinking: How embarrassing! And in front of all these people! I'm so ashamed. Maybe I should give up and wished this night never happened.

Naruto: Hinata! Get up! Keep going! Just keep going!

Hinata thinking: No. I won't give up. Not in front of Naruto. He never gave up, so I won't either.

Hinata stood up, brushed herself, and kept on going. The crowd clapped at her newfound courage as she got up. They even gave her a standing ovation.

Kiba with Akamaru barking: All right, Hinata!

Choji: Keep on going!

Lee: Don't let anything put you down!

Naruto: You rock, Hinata!

Hinata never felt so proud. She turns to see Naruto cheering her on. Before she left the stage, she blew a kiss at him which landed right on his cheek. He put his hand on where the kiss landed. He knew that Hinata was thanking him for helping her.

Hinata: Thank you, Naruto.

When Hinata returned backstage, she could still hear the people cheering her on. Her four friends ran to hug her.

Ino: Hinata, you were great out there!

Temari: Listen to the crowd! They still love you!

Sakura: We saw what that witch did to you.

Tenten: But we are so proud that you didn't give up.

Hinata: Thanks.

Ino: Hey Sakura. Did you know that Lee and Sasuke were looking at you?

Sakura blushed: Both of them?

Ino: Yep.

Sakura smirked: Well just for that, we should be ready for round two then.

Temari: Ooh, you're bad.

Sakura: I know.

Tenten: Well so am I. I want to see Neji's heart fly right out of his chest after he sees me.

The friends kept chattering about how the boys will react to them in their new bathing suits. Kaori watched the five friends celebrating and she was more steamed than before.

Kaori mad: I don't believe this! How could Naruto root for her instead of me?

Hikaru: It's just the beginning, Kaori.

Ringo: Don't forget. The second round is the swimsuit round.

Kaori smirking: You're right. I will finally have Naruto to myself.

It is time for the second round and the boys are really going crazy for the models in swimsuits, even Jiraiya.

Jiraiya jumpy: Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! (He kept on saying "Oh yeah!" that got on the whole gang's last nerves.)

The gang: Shut up, Jiraiya!!!!

Jiraiya: You're no fun.

The second round was starting and the men were just as jumpy as Jiraiya. The cute girl from before wore a yellow strapless one piece. That got Kiba's heart in a tizzy. The cute girl waved at him and he waved back.

Naruto grinned: Looks like it's the love bug instead of fleas biting Kiba today.

Kiba confused: Is that supposed to be a pun?

Ringo was next with her red tankini (Bikini with a tank top instead of a bra). Next was Hikaru with her green halter bikini. So far so good for Naruto and the crew. All of the male crowd and Jiraiya were whistling like crazy. When Ino came out, she glared at Hikaru since she knew that Kaori tripped Hinata on purpose. While she was walking on the catwalk, she wore a light blue sexy one piece that shows her sides. Choji chomped on his chips twice as much as before. Sakura was next with her magenta sport bra with spaghetti straps and body shorts bikini. Sasuke noticed that he was drooling. That's not normal for cool guys like him. Lee was just mesmerized at the sight of Sakura. Next came Temari with her lavender bikini with a strapless bra and a wrap around her hips. Shikamaru whistled at his girlfriend. Even though she has a tough attitude, she loves to look sexy for him. Tenten was next in her orange bikini with her bra have spaghetti straps around her neck. She said she was going to make Neji's heart fly out of his chest and she was right. When Neji saw Tenten, he could hear and feel his heart about to explode. Everyone grinned at him.

Neji: What are you looking at?

Shino: The way you're looking at Tenten. It is obvious that you have never seen her this way.

Neji: Like it's any of your business.

Next up was Kaori in a red string bikini. Tenten glared at her before she left. Kaori tried her best to be as sexy as possible for Naruto. When she saw Naruto, he gave her an unhappy look. He knew it was her that tripped Hinata.

Kaori thinking: I don't get it. He smiled at Hyuga, but not at me?

Hinata was next with a white bikini with a mini skirt. As she walked, all of the boys whistled at her, even Naruto. Kaori wouldn't stand for it. She tried to trip Hinata again, but this time, she was aware of that. She avoided the trip and kept on going. Then she noticed that Jiraiya was drooling at her and had a nosebleed. That made her very uneasy, but she went on with her business.

Backstage.

Sakura: Once again, you have driven them crazy, Hinata!

Hinata: Thanks.

Tenten: Well two rounds down and one to go.

Girls: Lets do it!

Kaori growled like crazy while Ringo and Hikaru held her back.

Ringo: Easy, girl. Easy.

Hikaru: Just one more round.

The final round just started and everyone is at the edge of their seats. The cute girl came out in a black halter and white skirt. Kiba really wanted to meet this girl. Next was Ringo in her black dress with a gold belt. Next was Hikaru in her red tube top with rhinestones white pants. Ino was next in her blue strapless dress with a silver belt. Choji couldn't help but stare. Sakura was next in a red spaghetti straps dress. Lee and Sasuke kept clapping for her. Temari came out in her navy blue strapless dress that shows her back. Shikamaru loves to see his girl so sexy while Kankuro kept taking pictures. Gaara was enjoying the fashion show for the first time in his life. Tenten came in a silky peach shirt and black skirt. She saw Neji blowing a kiss at her and she blew one back. Kaori came out in an indigo strapless dress and once again, she tried to get Naruto's attention. However, he gave her the cold shoulder again. Kaori was pissed that he won't look at her. Finally, Hinata came. However, she became the best one in the show that left Kaori in a shock. Hinata came out in a sparkling gold halter dress that is flirty and above her knees. She even had gold make up and golden butterfly barrettes in her hair and gold shoes that showed her perfect feet that looked like she had a pedicure. That time, the crowd got really crazy. Seeing everyone giving her another standing ovation brought color to her cheeks. Then all of the models came out to give their goodbyes to the audience.

Kenzo: Thank you for coming tonight everyone. We hope you enjoyed the show. The models and myself would like to thank you for being with us tonight and have a bless night.

Everyone applauded to the models. After the show, the models and their guests to a club for their private party.

Sakura: That was great!

Ino: I've never had so much fun!

Temari: Neither have I!

Tenten: But Hinata was best in the show!

Hinata blushing: Thank you, my friends.

Sasuke: Hey Sakura.

Sakura: blushing: Sasuke…

Sasuke: Want to dance with me?

Lee: No. She's dancing with me.

Sakura: Lee, can I be honest with you?

Lee: Yes, my love. What is it?

Sakura: I'm sorry, but I only see you as a friend.

Lee: That's all?

Sakura: That's all.

Lee groaned.

Ino: But don't worry, Lee. You'll find somebody. You just have to be patient.

Lee perked up: Okay, I will! See you later!

Everyone scrambled to enjoy the party. As for Kiba and Akamaru…

Girl: Hi.

Kiba: Hey! You're that girl from the show!

Girl held out her hand for Kiba to shake it: Yes I am. I'm Yume.

Kiba shook Yume's hand: Hi, Yume. I'm Kiba and this is my dog Akamaru.

Akamaru barked.

Yume petting Akamaru: He is so cute. I love dogs.

Kiba blushing: You do?

Yume: Yes.

Kiba: Well, since we're here, you want to dance with me?

Yume: I love to.

Kiba: Yes. Let's go, Akamaru.

Akamaru barked again. Hinata was searching around for Naruto.

Hinata thinking: Where is Naruto?

She walked in a private room and bumped into someone.

Hinata: Oh! I'm sorry! Oh it's you Master Jiraiya.

Jiraiya: Hey there, beautiful. I saw you at the show.

Hinata: I know. I saw you watching me.

Jiraiya giving her a lusty look: And boy, did you look lovely.

Hinata feeling uneasy: Thank you. Please excuse me; I'm looking for someone.

Jiraiya holding her arm: What's the hurry? Stay with me for a while.

Hinata struggled to let go: I'm sorry but-

Jiraiya not letting go: "But" what?

Hinata getting scared: No! Please!

Jiraiya holding her close: You want to know a secret, sexy? No means Yes.

Hinata really scared: No! Stop it! Someone help!

Jiraiya held her tighter and started grabbing her butt while she was screaming for help: Oh yeah! No means Yes, baby! No means Yes! (Then he laughs like a victorious person until Naruto rushed in after hearing Hinata's screams for help)

Naruto shouting: YOU SLIMY, DIRTY, ASS GRABBING, FINGER POPPIN PERVERT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jiraiya gulped. Naruto gave Jiraiya a hard punch in the face that made Jiraiya fly to the other side of the room.

Naruto angry: Damn you, Pervy Sage! I told you not to bother Hinata!

Jiraiya: Oh come on, Naruto. I just wanted some fun. (Lecherous smile at Hinata that made her cower to a corner) And by the way Ms. Hinata looks tonight, she's a perfect research subject.

A huge anger vein appeared on Naruto's head. He grabbed Jiraiya by his collar and held him close.

Naruto really pissed: Don't give that "research" crap! You are nothing but a sick pervert! You have no right to harass the girl I've been in love with ever since we came back from our two and half year training! I've put up with your messed up mind long enough and I am sick of it! You're just a dirty old man that is desperate for sex! To make things worse, you want to do it with younger girls because you know you can't get any "research" with women your own age! What really pisses me of that you tried to have your way on the love of my life like you're trying to steal her from me! You're sick! You're slimy! You're dirty! You're perverted! And you're…(sniff…sniff)…and you're drunk.

Jiraiya slurring: I'm not drunk.

Naruto trying to avoid Jiraiya's bad breath by letting him go: Phew! You stank, Pervy Sage.

Jiraiya still drunk: What are you talking about? I'm just fine. (When he was trying to stand up straight, he fell face first flat on the ground.)

Naruto: Pathetic.

Tsunade came in the room.

Tsunade: What happened?

Naruto: I caught the drunk Pervy Sage trying to do his "research" on Hinata.

Tsunade not happy at what she's hearing and started to drag Jiraiya out of the room: Jiraiya! Didn't I tell you don't bother any of the models? Well since you did bother Hinata, you will be living in the men's dormitory for the rest of the month and you will not get out of the place unless I say so.

Jiraiya begged: No! Please!

Tsunade dragging the pervert out of the room: Since I am the Hokage of this village, what I say is law!

Jiraiya sobbed uncontrollably as Tsunade dragged him out of the room. What they didn't know is that Kaori watched what happened from the part about Hinata being harassed by the Toad Hermit. Right now she wonders what will happen between Hinata and Naruto.

Naruto sighed: Stupid Pervy Sage. (Turns to Hinata) Are you all right, Hinata?

Hinata didn't say anything. She just stood there blushing at the hero who saved her tail. Literally.

Naruto: Hinata?

Hinata still blushing: You said…that you were in love with me. Is that true?

Naruto smiled and walked up to her: I'm sorry that Pervy Sage scared you and to see such an ugly sight. But I meant every word I said about you.

Kaori gasped then growled.

Hinata blushed some more then looked down: Naruto…I've been in love with you since our academy days.

Naruto winced: Why didn't you tell me?

Hinata: I never told you because you liked Sakura back then because she was everything I wasn't. She was strong, confident, and beautiful. I wasn't.

Naruto wrapped his arm around her tiny waist and held her close: I'm sorry that I didn't know before. If you told me before, I would've been more than happy to hang out with you. And you said that you weren't strong, confident, and beautiful like Sakura, right? Well you're wrong. Remember all of the missions we've been through together? You were very strong against our enemies. And when you tripped and about to give up, you stood up and kept on going.

Hinata: Because you told me to.

Naruto: You needed confidence. I cheered you on to build it. And who said that you aren't beautiful? When I returned from training with that pervert and I laid eyes on you for the first time in years, you were gorgeous and you still are.

Hinata winced and blushed.

Naruto looked into Hinata's pearly eyes: You made me very proud tonight, Hinata. And you look absolutely amazing.

Hinata giggled: It's got to be the gold dress that I'm wearing.

Naruto chuckled: Hinata, you're greater than gold.

Naruto leaned in slowly to kiss Hinata, when suddenly…

Kaori shouted: NO!!!!!

Naruto and Hinata look startled at what made that shriek.

Kaori: Get you're filthy hands off of him, you tramp!!!

Hinata: Tramp?!

Kaori: That's right! Naruto is mine and you know it! You must've used a Hypnotic Justu on him to make him fall in love with you!

Hinata: That's not true!

Kaori: Don't give me that Bull Crap! Everyone in the whole village knew that you love him, but he didn't! You Hyugas have powerful eyes and I bet you put a spell on him by making him look into your weird creepy eyes!

Hinata tearing up: Not true! Not true! Not true!

Naruto was getting to the point that he really hates this girl for insulting Hinata's beautiful eyes.

Hikaru with arrogance: You're crying because she's right.

Ringo with arrogance: You may have won the attention at the show, but you will never have Naruto.

Kaori with arrogance: Face it. Naruto would never love you.

Naruto yelled like he's had enough: Damn it, shut up!

The three snobs winced.

Naruto mad: What the hell is your problem? First, you made Hinata trip on the runway, then you made her cry!

Kaori: You knew?

Naruto: Of course I knew! I noticed you did that because you're jealous of Hinata! And no, she did not hypnotize me! I've always loved Hinata and all I could think about for a while is her.

Happy tears came out of Hinata's eyes.

Ringo: Why would you choose that girl over Kaori?

Kaori with arrogance: Yeah, I'm a better choice than that Hyuga girl can ever be. I'm a sexy ninja, a smarter ninja, a tougher ninja-

Naruto: And a bitchy ninja.

Kaori gasped: What?!

Naruto: You're too proud to be called a ninja. And you're bitchy attitude is a turn-off for me. (Putting his arm around Hinata) That's why I prefer Hinata. She's beautiful, smart, tough, and sweet natured. That's what I love about her.

Hinata felt more tears running down her face.

Kaori: I don't believe this!

Naruto: Believe it.

Kaori: I looked this sexy to get you to like me and only me! And you choose her over me?!

Naruto: Just like I said before, I don't like bitchy snobs like you. So it's your loss.

Kaori growled: Oh!

Kaori angrily walked away from the couple with Hikaru and Ringo following her.

Naruto: Geez! Who raised her? (Turns to Hinata) Now…where were we? Oh, I remember now.

Hinata giggled as Naruto wrapped his arms around her once again.

Naruto in his lusty voice: Now that they're gone, I can finally get what I wanted for a long time.

Hinata whispered: Same here, Naruto.

Naruto leaned closer to Hinata's face and gently kissed her. Hinata enjoyed the kiss so much that her leg raised.

Gang: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Naruto: Hey! How long have you've watching?

Shino: Since Lady Tsunade kicked Jiraiya out of the club.

Ino: And we watched you defend Hinata from those snobs. They have been bothering us for a while already.

Naruto: What did I tell you? Anyone who mess with my friends (Looks at Hinata) or my girlfriend, they mess with me. Believe it.

Hinata blushed: Girlfriend?

Naruto: Yeah. Would you like to be?

Hinata happy then hugs him: Yes!

Neji: Naruto, before you start sweeping my cousin of her feet again, I want to tell you something. (Sounding serious) If you do anything to hurt her like what that pervert did, I'll kill you.

Naruto knew that Neji worries about Hinata like a big brother. Naruto kept a calm face.

Naruto: Don't you worry, Neji. I won't hurt her. Now enough about my new relationship, what about your relationship?

Neji gulped.

Naruto walking to Tenten and points to a mark on her neck: If I don't know any better, I do believe that that's a hicky.

The girls went around Tenten to see Neji's Love Mark.

Naruto smirked: Who's the pervert now?

The gang laughed at Neji's blush.

Kakashi: Well, tonight turned out to be a perfect happy ending.

Temari holding Shikamaru's hand: But it's not over yet!

Choji holding Ino's hand: What do you mean "not over yet"? This is a perfect happy ending. I have Ino, Sasuke has Sakura, Temari has Shikamaru, Neji has Tenten, Kiba has Yume, and Naruto has Hinata. Even Lee has someone.

Gang shocked: Lee?

They heard Lee talking in the background.

Lee in the background: Hello, beautiful girl! My name is Rock Lee! Please be my lady and I will protect you with my very life!

Kaori freaked out in the background: Eww! Keep away from me you creep!

Lee in the background: Please, let me show you that I'm a splendid ninja! I'll even run around the village 5,000 times for you!

Kaori trying to run away: Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!

Lee chasing her out of the club: Please wait!

Kaori really freaked out: HELP ME!!!!!!!

The gang stared at the scene with wide eyes until they burst out laughing.

Sasuke laughing: That girl had it coming.

Naruto laughing: That's what she gets for messing with Hinata.

Temari calmed down: As I was saying, this is not over.

Gaara: What do you mean, Temari?

Temari: We haven't enjoyed the party yet!

Kankuro: Yeah! She's right!

Sakura: Well then, what are we waiting for?

Kiba: What do you think? Let's party!

Everyone: YEAH!!!

The whole gang got to the dance floor with their dates and danced the night away, which puts an end to their fabulous night.

THE END


End file.
